Hidden Camera 5: Inside the Agents' Shower Room
by Moloko
Summary: Ever wondered how Agent Smith goes from dusty and dirty after fighting Morpheus to spick and span for the interrogation scene in the Matrix?


Smith strode angrily across the lobby, ignoring the security alarms that were sounding in his wake. He had not bothered to check his gun or knife before passing through the metal detector. Brown and Jones waited patiently for the human guards to reset the system. Brown couldn't help noticing the disarray of Smith's hair, the bruises on his knuckles, the slight pinkness where the dust had inflamed his eyes. He knew Smith would be heading for the shower. Brown looked at Jones. Jones looked at Brown. They both removed their glasses and headed for the shower room.  
  
Inside the shower room Smith was angrily undressing, throwing his clothes about with uncharacteristic slovenliness. He heard the door open, and Brown and Jones walked in. The strewn clothing offended Jones' sense of the natural order of things, so he began to pick them up. Brown removed his shoes, scks and jacket, and placed them neatly in his locker. He didn't like upsetting Jones. Loosening his tie, he headed towards the sound of running water. Smith was already in the shower, but there was no shame in nudity. They were all Agents.  
  
Brown watched Smith rinse the dust out of his hair. His pale arms were covered in vivid bruises and there was a deep graze on his right shoulder. Smith gasped when he felt a hand touch the graze. "A human did this to you?" "Yes." Soft lips closed over the wound. Brown stepped into the shower with Smith and began rubbing shampoo into his hair, rubbing his scalp a little too hard... "Your clothes are wet." Brown simply smiled and drew back slightly, allowing Smith to undress him. When he was naked, he glanced up, smiling shyly. His hand was still tangled in Smith's hair. Smith, never having seen Brown naked before, was quietly impressed. While Jones continued to suck his shoulder, Smith pulled Brown to him, letting the bar of soap drop to the floor...   
  
"Pick that up" said Jones in his quiet, deep voice. "Not yet" replied Smith, grasping Brown slightly tighter. "He is mine first." Brown, being the smallest and weakest of the Agents, had no choice but to comply. He felt a slight thrill run through him, listening to his superiors argue his fate. Jones glared as Smith began caressing Brown, first his chest, then his face. He slipped his tongue into Brown's mouth and noticed the shocked expression on his face, which quickly turned to delight. Brown's hands were rubbing Smith's back, his sides, his thighs. Smith noted the softness of his hands, and made a mental note to schedule Brown for more combat training. Although, he was certainly enjoying this... maybe it could wait, he thought as he luxuriated in Brown's caresses. Jones began to feel left out. He stepped behind Smith and grasped his shoulders. His horny hands began delivering a strong massage, working out the tension that Brown's ministrations were inducing.  
  
Suddenly, the shower water turned cold. All three broke out in goose pimples. "Shall we move to the bathroom?" Smith said, allowing Brown to tug gently on his lower lip. They strode down a small flight of tiled stairs and entered the bathroom. It contained an iodine pool as well as a vat of ice, for weary Agents to soak their muscles. But they were not what Smith was after today. Instead, he hopped eagerly into the Jacuzzi, and his subordinates followed. Brown reached behind him to a small shelf and picked up a bottle of baby oil. Jones opened some champagne and trickled it onto Smith's chest. Smith relaxed, when suddenly... they heard the voice of the Architect. Smith hated being reminded of it, but the earpieces are only for show, the Mainframe is inside their heads. "The subject Morpheus has regained conciousness. The most prudent time to interrogate him would be now, before he begins developing a mental barrier. Ergo, playtime is over." The Architect turned away from his bank of screens and smiled. Such male bonding increased the Agents' efficiency as a team, and reduced the likelihood that they would take out their frustrations on a human. It was also exceedingly stimulating to observe... A ball of wet Kleenex hit the pure white waste paper basket.   
  
The End 


End file.
